Wu's Family Series
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Kisah Tuan Wu dan Kitten cantiknya yang tengah mengandung... Bagaimana si tampan berhati dingin ini menghadapi siklus kehamilan sang Istri yang luarbiasa menakjubkan... Dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang baik bagi istri dan anaknya...
1. The Panda-Dragon Doll

**"The Panda-Dragon Doll"**

 **Mr. Actor and Mr. Singer**

 **The Sequel of Kitten**

 **This is Yaoi fict...**

 **Maybe has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately..**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Tuan Wu dan Kitten cantiknya yang tengah mengandung...**

 **Bagaimana si tampan berhati dingin ini menghadapi siklus kehamilan sang Istri yang luarbiasa menakjubkan...**

 **Dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang baik bagi istri dan anaknya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"The Panda-Dragon Doll"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Zi _I'm home_!"

Seperti sebuah rutinitas. Pria tampan ini akan mengucapkan sebuah salam setelah sepasang kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati pintu utama mansion mewah ini.

Dan seperti biasa pula, akan ada suara derap langkah menggemaskan dari dalam. Disusul oleh tubuh semampai pemuda bertelinga dan berekor kucing yang berlari senang kearahnya.

 **Grepp!**

" _Welcome home_ Master Yifaaan!"

Yifan terkekeh. Membalas pelukan yang diberikan Zitao, istri cantiknya dengan hati-hati. Mengecup lembut surai hitam kitten cantik itu, kemudian beralih menatap sepasang manik kelam kekasih hatinya.

"Bagaimana harimu hmm? Kau terlihat senang..." ujarnya dengan usapan lembut pada pipi gembil yang lebih muda.

"Umm! Tentu saja senang! Tadi siang, Tao menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Shixun... Bermain playstation dan menonton film.."

Yifan tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau justru marah sekarang. Sekedar informasi, Shixun adalah pemuda tampan yang mendiami rumah besar di dekat mensionnya. Dan menurut Yifan, mahasiswa jurusan seni di Universitas Beijing itu sepertinya menyukai istrinya.

"Kau bermain dengan bocah berambut pelangi itu lagi?"

"Iya... Habisnya Tao bosan dirumah... Tadinya Tao mau menyusul Master ke kantor, tapi Tao ingat kalau Master ada rapat.. Jadi, mumpung ada Shixun, Tao bermain saja dengannya..."

Okey, sepertinya Yifan patut berterimakasih pada Wu muda itu. Rapatnya terselamatkan dan ia tak perlu repot meladeni Tao yang pasti akan berulah jika bermain ke kantornya.

Mengusak helaian kelam Tao, kemudian berlutut untuk menyapa perut sang kitten yang membesar. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang pada babynya yang tertidur di dalam sana.

"Baby Wu... Bagaimana harimu hmm? Apakah kau berbuat nakal pada Mommymu ini?"

"Menyenangkan sekali Daddy... Baby Wu jadi anak baik hari ini.." ujar Zitao dengan suara imutnya. Mengusak surai brunette Yifan penuh sayang.

Pria Wu inipun bangkit. Merangkul pinggang Zitaonya mesra seraya melangkah ke kamar mereka. Berniat untuk membersihkan diri dan bermanja pada calon ibu dari anaknya.

Namun belum sempat Yifan melepaskan jas kerjanya, panggilan manja sang kitten terlebih dulu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Membuat otaknya segera memproses tanda-tanda bahaya.

"Master... Tadi kan Tao nonton film..."

 _"Oh Tuhan... Jangan sekarang..."_

"Lalu Tao lihat ada boneka naga lucu warna hijau di iklan..."

 _"Ok.. Boneka naga... Semoga saja mall di dekat kantor masih buka..."_

"Tao mau boneka panda dengan ekor, tanduk, dan sayap naga untuk teman tidur malam ini..."

"A-apa?!"

Yifan memandang horor kucing kesayangannya yang menatapnya polos diatas ranjang mereka. Yang benar saja?! Mana ada boneka panda setengah naga?! Kalaupun ada, Yifan tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya sekejap mata.

"Zi, _come on_ baby.. Ini sudah jam sepuluh dan aku yakin toko boneka sudah tutup.. Lagipula, sangat amat tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk mendapatkan boneka yang kau inginkan malam ini juga..." ujar Yifan dengan nada suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Ughhh... Tapi Tao mau bonekanya sekarang.. Tao sudah menunggu Master selama empat belas jam... Bersabar untuk tidak menelpon dan mengganggu Master di kantor.. Dan karena sekarang Master sudah pulang, artinya Tao bisa meminta sesuatu kan karena sudah jadi anak baik..."

 _"Cobaan apalagi ini Tuhaaaan!"_

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Berharap segala emosinya segera menguap. Merapalkan mantra ampuh dalam hatinya bahwa segala permintaan Zitao adalah bagian dari sindrom kehamilannya.

"Master Yifaaaaaaaan~~~~"

" _Okay_.. _Okay_.. Aku akan mencarikan boneka itu untukmu... Tapi kau harus sedikit bersabar..."

Zitao memekik senang. Beringsut turun dari ranjang dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pipi tirus Yifan. Yeah, setidaknya Yifan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari kitten cantiknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria Wu ini kembali meraih kunci mobilnya. Berjalan cepat menuju audi mewahnya dan melajukan kendaraan itu cepat membelah jalan yang sepi.

Otaknya sibuk memutar ide. Membongkar kembali memorinya dan mengingat-ingat toko-toko boneka dan suvenir yang sekiranya masih buka menjelang larut begini.

Beruntung netra tajamnya menangkap sebuah toko boneka kecil yang masih menyala terang. Menghentikan laju mobilnya dan berlari kecil menuju toko yang berada di seberang taman kotaa itu.

Suara bel dan aroma khas kayu-kayuan menyambut kedatangan Yifan. Juga seorang pria tua yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat hati pria tampan ini sedikit tenang karena atmosfir ruangan yang hangat.

"Selamat datang di toko kami... Ada yang bisa kubantu..."

"Aku.. Mencari boneka panda dengan sayap dan ekor naga... Apakah ada?"

Pria tua itu tampak sedikit mengernyit. Memperhatikan penampilan Yifan yang agak berantakan, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Berjalan ke bagian dalam tokonya dan membongkar box berisi boneka-boneka tua yang tampak antik.

Yifan sibuk mengamati dekorasi manis toko itu. Menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ini sepi pengunjung karena jelas barang-barang yang dijual modelnya ketinggalan jaman.

"Aku tidak punya boneka seperti yang kau minta nak... Tapi aku punya satu boneka panda dan boneka naga.." ujarnya pelan. Menyerahkan sebuah boneka naga lucu dan teman pandanya yang menggemaskan.

Bagai mendapat sebuah ide, Yifan meraih dua boneka yang berada dalam genggaman si pria tua itu. Memandangnya singkat, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa.. Aku rasa, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan dua boneka ini..." ujarnya senang.

Merogoh sakunya dan menarik beberapa lembar uang bernilai seratus ribu yuan dari dalamnya. Menyerahkannya pada si pemilik toko, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat.

"Terima kasih paman... Aku benar-benar terbantu.."

"Tapi uang yang kau berikan terlalu banyak nak..." ujar pemilik toko itu tak enak hati.

"Itu tidak seberapa dibanding kebaikanmu paman... Aku permisi..."

Yifan melangkah riang. Memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya cepat menuju mansionnya. Melangkah tergesa memasuki hunian mewahnya dan beringsut menuju dapur.

Dengan terampil, jemari Yifan membongkar lemari penyimpanan alat-alatnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dan lem perekat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Maafkan aku Mr. Dragon... Aku harus membedah tubuhmu.." ujarnya pelan pada si naga lucu yang bberada di atas meja makan.

Pria Wu ini mulai menggunting bagian penting boneka naganya. Sayap, ekor, serta kedua tanduk hewan mitologi itu. Memberikan lem dan menempelkannya pada tubuh si panda. Meletakkan masterpiecenya di bawah blower kompor agar lemnya cepat mengering.

"Not bad!" ujarnya seraya tersenyum bangga.

Membereskan sisa eksperimennya dan beringsut melangkah ke kamar tidurnya. Berharap kitten manisnya akan terkejut dan berteriak senang atas hadiah yang ia bawa. Juga memberikan kecupan dan pelukan sayang sebagai imbalannya yang dapat berlanjut menjadi malam panas yang-

"Baobei _i'm_ \- _home_.."

Imajinasi indah sang Wu ini sirna sudah kala sepasang netranya mendapati istri cantiknya telah terlelap. Larut dalam mimpi dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh sintalnya.

Ingin marah, tapi tak bisa. Ingin berteriak, takut mengganggu. Dan kini yang dapat dilakukannya hanya memandang sedih boneka yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Dengan gontai, sepasang tungkai Yifan melangkah. Menghampiri Zitaonya, kemudian tersenyum kecil kala memandang paras menawan pemuda cantik itu.

"Daddy berhasil membawakan apa yang kau mau Baby Wu.. Tapi Mommymu malah tertidur.." gerutunya pelan. Meletakkan boneka yang ia bawa dalam pelukan Zitao, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada telinga hitam si cantik.

" _Sleep well_ kitten... _Wo ai ni_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petrichor Wu is back beibeh!**

 **Yap! Siapa yang kangen Tuan Wu dan Kittennya yang cantiiik?!**

 **Seharusnya aku post ff ini oneshoot...**

 **Tapi karena idenya banyak, kubuat jadi kumpulan drabble aja..**

 **Buat Otsu geeee!**

 **Myane Myane karena telat post...**

 **Heehehehehe... Aku ada acara lamaran kemarin...**

 **Ini ada lanjutannya lho ya...**

 **Mungkin lima chapter... Atau kurang...**

 **Pokoknya review kalian penyemangatku!**

 **Jadi, jangan males review yaaa...**

 **Chu~~~~**


	2. Matcha Ice Cream

**"Matcha Ice Cream"**

 **Mr. Actor and Mr. Singer**

 **The Sequel of Kitten**

 **This is Yaoi fict...**

 **Maybe has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately..**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah Tuan Wu dan Kitten cantiknya yang tengah mengandung...**

 **Bagaimana si tampan berhati dingin ini menghadapi siklus kehamilan sang Istri yang luarbiasa menakjubkan...**

 **Dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang baik bagi istri dan anaknya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Matcha Ice Cream"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Master Yifaaan~~~ Master Yifan banguuuun~~~"

Yifan menggeliat pelan. Merasa terganggu dengan tepukan pelan pada pipinya, dan guncangan pada bahunya. Ingin membuka mata namun terlalu malas.

"Master Yifaaaaan~~~ Yaaaaaaa~~~"

"Ada apa Zi?"

Yifan mengerang kesal. Bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan meraba sakelar lampu tidur yang berada di atas nakas. Demi Tuhan ia baru saja terlelap selama dua jam setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan pentingnya. Dan sekarang mau tak mau ia harus melepas waktu istirahatnya karena rengekan menyedihkan makhluk menggemaskan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tao mau ice cream matcha..."

"Apa?!"

Yifan hampir saja membuang seluruh image coolnya jika saja tak dapat mengontrol diri. Terlalu shock dengan permintaan aneh istri cantiknya.

"Tao lapar.. Ingin makan ice cream... Belikan Tao ice cream matcha ya~~"

Dengan tergesa, si tampan Wu meraih ponselnya. Hampir berteriak saat melihat jam yang tertera pada wallpaper benda tipis itu. Beralih menatap kittennya yang kini merajuk dengan manja.

"Akan kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu.. Tunggu disi-"

"Tapi Tao mau ice cream matcha miawww~~~"

" _For God Sake_ Huang, ini pukul tiga pagi okay?!"

"Pokoknya Tao mau ice cream matcha miaw! Master kan sudah janji akan memberikan apapun yang Tao minta!"

Yifan kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. Memijat pelipisnya frustasi karena sindrom kehamilan Zitao yang mengerikan.

 _"Beruntung aku begitu mencintaimu Tao.."_ batinya pelan.

"Aku memang pernah berkata seperti itu.. Tapi sekarang pukul tiga pagi sayang... Tidak baik makan makanan dingin... Kau bisa sakit..."

Zitao menghentikan acara merengeknya. Bibir sewarna kelopak mawarnya bergetar pelan. Manik sekelam malamnya mulai berlapis kaca. Siap meneteskan air mata dan meongan menyedihkannya yang mampu membuat Yifan merasa bersalah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Baby... Daddy sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Baby... Sudah tidak sayang juga pada Mommy... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Siapapun, tolong pukul Yifan sekarang juga! Sepertinya Zitao sudah benar-benar pandai memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Terbukti, kini pria itu meraih mantel yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mereka. Memakainya cepat, kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dan dompet yang berada di nakas.

"Tunggu disini... Aku akan segera kem-"

"Tidak mau! Tao mau ikut!"

Kitten manis itu melompat cepat dari ranjang. Menggamit lengan Yifan cepat seraya menggeleng. Tidak mau ditinggal.

"Tao... _Come on_.. Tunggu saja aku diisini.. Udara malam tidak baik untukmu dan Baby Wu... Aku tidak mau kau sakit..."

"Tidak! Tao tidak akan sakit! Tao mau ikut saja!"

Bukannya melepas gamitan pada lengan si tampan, Zitao justru beringsut memeluk erat perut CEO Wu Empire itu. Tak mau mengalah bahkan saat Yifan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Biarkan Tao ikut miaw~ Tao tidak mau ditinggal miaw~~ Nanti kalau ada pencuri bagaimana? Atau orang jahat? Tao tidak mau sampai-"

"Okey.. Okey... Kau boleh ikut... Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk diam di mobil okay?"

Dan si manis pun mengangguk cepat. Tersenyum begitu menggemaskan hingga taring mungilnya terlihat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pria tampan ini mengalah. Melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Zitao. Menggenggam jemari lentik pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir manis di halaman mansion mereka.

Menjalankan audi hitam mengkilat itu menyusuri jalanan yang terasa begitu sepi. Bagai kota mati. Sesekali melirik kesebelahnya dimana Zitao justru terlihat antusias memandang kearah jendela.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Area parkir sebuah minimarket yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Dengan Zitao yang duduk manis menanti suami tampannya kembali dengan pesanannya.

 **Brak!**

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat lamunan pemuda bertelinga kucing ini buyar. Menoleh dan mendapati Yifan yang kini berada disebelahnya dengan satu regular cup vanilla ice cream dan matcha powder. Membuat dirinya mengernyit bingung.

"Mereka kehabisan es krim matcha.. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli rasa vanilla dan bubuk matchanya... Kita buat es krimnya dirumah okey?" ujar Yifan tergesa. Bersiap menyalakan mesin mobilnya yang berakhir gagal karena Tao terlebih dulu menahan lengannya.

Kitten cantik ini menggeleng. Mengambil cup ice cream yang berada di dekat _persneling_ dan membukanya cepat. Menaburkan matcha powder ke dalam ice creamnya dan mengaduknya dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau menunggu sampai dirumah, ice creamnya akan cair..." ujarnya seraya menciduk gumpalan susu itu.

"Master Yifan aaaaaa~~~"

Pria Wu ini mengenyit kala satu sendok ice cream berwarna hijau berada di depan mulutnya. Menatap malas Zitao yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak Tao.. Aku tidak suka manis okay..." tolaknya pelan.

"Maka dari itu, Tao ingin Master mencobanya dulu... Aaaaaaaa~~~~"

"Tao..."

" _Pretty please_ ~~~~"

Tak punya pilihan lain, mau tidak mau Yifan menerima suapan itu. Sedikit mengernyit kala sensasi dingin susu beku itu menyapa lidahnya. Namun belum sempat mengulum ice cream itu, Zitao lebih dulu menarik kerah piyama tidurnya.

Mempertemukan belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Membuatnya terkejut dan membuka mulut yang berujung bencana karena kitten itu justru melesakkan lidahnya. Menyesap ice cream yang masih berada dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmmmhhh~~"

Lenguhan manis terlontar dari bibir yang lebih muda. Merasa nyaman karena pagutan balasan yang diberikan Yifan untuknya. Hingga cairan manis itu hilang dan si tampan memutus ciuman mereka.

"Ya! Dasar kucing nakal!" kesal Yifan. Mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil si cantik yang tersenyum menggemaskan di hadapannya. "Kenapa menciumku seperti itu hmm?"

"Karena kalau makannya dari mulut Master, ice creamnya terasa hangat... Dan manis.. Tao suka!"

Terimakasih pada sindrom ibu hamil kucing menggemaskan ini. Meski kehilangan waktu tidurnya, setidaknya Yifan bisa puas menikmati bibir Zitaonya yang cantik.

"Kalau begitu silahkan nikmati ice creammu... Nyonya Wu..."

Yifan merebut cup ice cream yang berada dalam genggaman Zitao. Melahap satu sendok gumpalan susu itu kemudian menyeringai. Menarik tengkuk Zitao dan membungkam bibir peach itu dalam ciuman hangatnya.

Hingga tak tanpa mereka sadari, mentari mulai mengintip. Melukiskan rona samar pada langit gelap. Menggambarkan betapa manisnya cinta diantara Sang CEO Wu dan kitten cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoooo...**

 **Ini saya bawa chapter duanya...**

 **Jangan tanya saya dapet ide gila darimana...**

 **Pokoknya salahin aja es krim matcha sama bibir basah sexy Tao...**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depaaaan~~~**

 **Chu~~~**


End file.
